Talk:LEGO Duck
Check it out now!!!!!!!!!! It has a picture and more info! -user: nerfblasterpro *Whoa, where did you dig that picture out of? ;) --LegOtaku (talk • ) 18:51, 27 August 2009 (UTC) *Ha ha! I found it on the LEGO timeline in the 1930's section on LEGO.com!!!!! There's more there, too, from like each decade! You should check it out! http://www.lego.com/eng/info/default.asp?page=timeline7 -user: nerfblasterpro Not the first set I was doing some research, and was shocked to see that the first LEGO set was NOT the LEGO Duck. Rather, the first sets were wooden yo-yos. I have the source: The LEGO Book. I will undergo these changes in the LEGO History and here. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 02:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind about the modifications and all, since there was nothing to change! :P -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 02:50, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::That is a neat point. Where is more info about LEGO ducks, the page is too small D: Ajraddatz Talk 02:52, December 10, 2009 (UTC) No the Duck wasn't the first wooden toy , form memory it was late 1934, however I don't think the yo yo was either , as there was many push along toys such as cars,trucks and trains produced. But agian Im going off memory here , I havent checked the LEGO timeline , but does it actually say that the yoyo was the first LEGO toy? .There was a yoyo fad in the mid 1930's and this is when Ole began making the yoyo's. There were dozens of lines produced at once and to say any one of them was first is most likely inaccurate,starting around 1936 Ole stamped his toys with LEGO Fabriken Billund, Fabrik for Trævare og Legetøg. by this time there were at least 49 different toys Cheers Gladiatoring 04:49, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, I think It did say they were the first, being out in 1932. The others were released after or the same year as the LEGO Duck. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 15:05, December 10, 2009 (UTC) yo yo Thats very interesting that Ole started producing yo yo's before the yo yo fad of the mid 1930's , perhaps he had a premonition that yo yo's would really take off some years after 32' or maybe its a case of the first name branded LEGO toys and not the first toys produced by Ole himself ? Gladiatoring 13:56, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, indeed. I found out that also there were at least about 7 sets for Wood Toys released between the 20s and 50s (Maybe 10 or 11) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 13:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Popular set * I removed the sentence "it was a popular set when it was new". If there is a source to back this up, one will be needed to be provided (and the comment can be put back), otherwise it could be seen as a subjective comment. Thanks, 03:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Good idea. I don't remember seeing that sentence, but glad it is removed. -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 17:25, February 18, 2010 (UTC)